No tienes que estar celoso porque tú conoces todo de mi
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Haru sabía muy bien que Makoto sentia celos de Rin, había muchas cosas que estos dos compartían. Sin embargo ahora que están juntos, Haru le demostrará que no tiene porque sentir celos aunque al final estos mismos serán buenos para tener una larga noche.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Ahora si tenía ganas de subir un ligero Yaoi de Makoto y Haru. Son buenos amigos que no dudo que existan sentimientos de por medio.**_

 _ **Decidí escribir este fanfic al volver a ver los capítulos de Free y sentir como Makoto llegaba a sentir celos de Rin porque compartía muchas cosas con Haru. De alguna manera se me hace tierno, así que aquí está el producto de todo este trabajo. Puede llegar a ser un tanto corto pero se que escribí bien los sentimientos a tratar.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Había algo que Haru sabía y que prefería no hablar sobre ello, no es que fuera algo malo o que podía llegar a molestar a alguien, es algo que le daba un poco de gracia con sólo observar con atención. Desde que conoció a Makoto. Su mejor amigo de toda la infancia incluso ahora, había sido el primero que conoció todo sobre él al igual que él lo hizo, no por nada desde que se conocieron, sus pequeñas manos ya no querian separarse. Motivo por el cuál, con sólo una mirada ambos se podían entender.

Sin embargo, había algo que hacía muy notorio a Makoto. Y eso era el como se mostraba un tanto celoso en cuestión de hablar o ver a Rin Matsuoka.

Sabía que para desgracia de Makoto, compartía muchas cosas con Rin, ya sea porque ambos amaban nadar, que estando en el agua ambos se sentían libres, disfrutaban y hasta llegaban a pelear aunque al fina siempre terminaban con una buena sonrisa o una broma. Que ambos compartían el nado libre y demás cosas que podían compartir y competir por ello. Veía el rostro de Makoto un tanto decepcionado, un tanto triste, ya que siempre creyó que todos esos momentos, sólo serían compartidos para él.

Claro, había muchas otras cosas que nunca le había mostrado a Rin o a los demás miembros de natación y Makoto, bueno, el había sido el único que le mostró aquellas facetas.

No por nada eran mejores amigos de la infancia, desde que Haru conoció a Makoto y vio sus ojos, se dio cuenta que era lindo, quizá fue desde momento que empezó a interesarse por él. Aquella tierna y gran sonrisa que le regalaba cuando eran pequeños. Aquel apretón de manos que siempre se daban cuando caminaban juntos. Incluso cuando se la pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que a la hora de comer, bañarse y dormir, lo tenían que hacer juntos.

Ciertamente, nunca se arrepentia sobre todos aquellos lindos momentos, siempre los atesoraba en su corazón y en las fotos que sus madres guardaban, al parecer les gustaba hacerles recordar que ellos son el uno para el otro y que no importaba el camino que siguieran, eran madres orgullosas y apoyarían a sus hijos sin importar.

Dejo que Makoto tuviera toda oportunidad de aquellos sentimientos, de aquellas emociones, de esos pequeños momentos y realmente lo que más le gustaba era ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Porque sabía que era el único que podía ver todo de él. Incluso que ahora mascullaba algunas cosas y apretaba con un poco de fuerza el control de la tele.

Esa tarde, Rin había ido a Tokio y prácticamente había secuestrado a Haru. Lo que realmente, Makoto lo vio con malos ojos porque ese día se la iban a pasar juntos viendo una película. Y aunque este se disculpara, Makoto no lo escuchaba. Tuvo que suspirar. Quitarse el mandil, caminar hasta donde se encontraba, quitarle el control y sentarse de tal modo que sus piernas estuvieran a un lado de las suyas.

Era la única manera que Makoto lo veía con ese sonrojo. Era muy atrevido pero si quería llamar su atención era la única forma que había encontrado en todos esos años que estuvieron juntos.

 **-Rin sólo me llevo por la ciudad a encontrar un regalo para alguien** -Le dijo con voz grave. **\- Podemos quedarnos hasta noche viendo películas, mañana no tengo entrenamiento** -Suspiro. **\- No debes estar celoso de Rin**

 **-No estoy celoso** -Habló avergonzado.

Un beso en los labios le hizo callar. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron guiar por la intensidad del momento. Makoto subió sus manos hasta la cintura de Haru, este paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Makoto. Ambos se separaron con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la respiración agitada.

 **-Tu conoces todo de mi como yo de ti** -Sonrió levemente Haru. **\- Tu has visto cosas de mi que los demás no, no tienes porque sentirte así cuando prometí estar a tu lado** -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. **\- Será difícil que me valla de tu lado con todo esto que hemos vivido**

Makoto miro un tanto avergonzado a Haru. El de ojos azules sólo soltó una risita al descubrir que si había estado celoso. Iba a levantarse cuando sintió como era recostado en el sillón y unos labios más demandantes le había besado. Sintió las manos de Makoto subir su playera hasta mostrar su bien trabajado pecho. Al principio hubiera sentido vergüenza pero ya no eran esos adolescentes primerizos.

Haru miro los ojos de Makoto. Realmente lo deseaba. Cuando se separaron sólo volvieron a sonreír. Haru alzó su mano para mostrar su mano izquierda, un anillo dorado adornaba su dedo. Makoto enlazó sus manos mostrándole así el anillo que descansaba en su mano izquierda.

 **-Prometí confiar en ti y así lo haré** -Makoto sonrió. **\- Lo he hecho desde que somos niños así que no tengo porque ponerme celoso cuando he sido el único que ha disfrutado de ti**

 **-Lo se** -Ambos sonrieron.

Un beso más, caricias y la ropa salió volando, la película podía seguir avanzando mientras ellos podían demostrarse cuánto se amaban. Tener a Makoto un tanto celoso tenía cosas buenas. Porque así Haru podía disfrutar de ser amado y así amar cada vez más a Makoto. Sin duda sería una larga noche donde se demostrarian que no tenía porque estar celoso.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Makoto y Haru son una pareja tierna. Si bien me va, algún día escribiré una escena un tanto más que sólo un corte antes de que inicie lo bueno. Como he dicho, me dedico más a escribir acerca de sus sentimientos y tal vez un poco de lo que tratará cierta cosa o algo así por el estilo. Ya lo verán muy pronto._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 18 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
